The Demigod
by WritinGod05
Summary: Percy Jackson is the greatest demigod that ever lived. His enemies will stop at nothing to destroy him and his loved ones. What happens? Read and find out. Chaos story. HIATUS


**AN: Hey this is me, WritinGod05. As I promised in my other fanfic called GodLike, I posted this new story. A few things I just have to mention.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**English is not my first language, so please excuse any error on my grammar or spelling.**

**And that's about it for now.**

**Please read the story and leave your reviews after you read it. I thank you in advance.**

**And one more thing, it's my birthday tomorrow. **

**The Demigod**

**Chapter 1: The Legend Continues **

**Percy's PoV**

I was standing in the middle of the training arena, surrounded by enemies. I held riptide on my right hand and circling around so I can see all my enemies. I was surrounded by at least 10 sea-warriors.

One lunged at me at my back, but I blocked his sword with mine. I held his sword-hand, took a few steps back and kicked his chest hard as I let go of his hands. He flew a couple of feet and hit his head hard on the wall.

Two more attacked me from my back, but I jumped to the side before they can reach me and lunged towards them. I pushed the one who was in my side, making the other one stumble and both of them fell to the ground. I kicked the one closer to me on his stomach, making him groan from the pain and eventually passing out, and I kicked the other on his chin, making him lose his consciousness.

All of this happened within a few seconds, catching the others off guard. There were seven more left, still surrounding me cautiously. 4 of them bolted towards me, coming from all directions.

I formed 2 balls of water and shot them to the ones who were in front of me, making them stumble a few feet back and hit their heads hard on the floor. They never stood up after that.

I raised my sword above my head and rested the flat of the blade on my left hand, just in time for the blades of the two behind me hit my sword. I slumped a little bit and from the force of their stike, but I remained untouched because I block their strike with the flat of my blade. Luckily for me, I supported the other side of my sword with my free hand or I would have been injured or worse.

I was kneeling on the ground because of the force of their strike, and swiped my legs under them, making them fall with a loud thud. They groaned, as I quickly stood up. I slapped the flat of my blade to the one on my right on his head, making him unconscious. I kicked the other guy's chin, and made him unconscious too.

I still had 3 enemies left and they were circling around me. This time, I was the who charged, surprising the one I attacked. He swung his sword to my head, but I ducked and hit the side of his stomach with the flat of my blade. He buckled and gripped where I hit him, lowering his head in pain. I grabbed his head and kneed him on the face. Making his nose and mouth bleed, and he fell to the floor with a severe concussion.

I turned around and saw the other two bolting towards me. They attacked simultaneously and I blocked all of their attacks. The sound of metal clashing filled the arena. After a few minutes, they added hand to hand combat with their attacks, but I dodged or blocked all of them. Unfortunately, I was beginning to get tired.

One of my enemies swung his sword to my chest, but I ducked below it and swiped my leg under him. When he was about to hit the floor, I kicked his chest so hard that he flew a few feet before hitting the ground. This only happened within a split second.

The other one swung his sword down on me. I rolled to the side to avoid getting hit. I looked up and saw him bringing his sword towards me again. This caught me off-guard because my sword was on my right hand which was touching the ground, opposite of where the enemy was.

As the sword of my enemy was only about a few inches above my head, I caught the blade of my enemy with my free hand. He raised his eyebrow in surprise and looked at my hand. He gasped at what he saw as I grinned.

I covered my hand with an inch thick of compressed ice, which is impenetrable. This kind of ice that can only be found on the deepest parts of the ocean, where even the light cannot reach.

He took step back and pausing for a second, which was enough time for me. I swirled around him like a hurricane and put my sword on his throat, from the back.

"I concede, Young Master." The warrior said and I took my sword off his throat. A huge applaus and cheering erupted from the few people who were watching my sparring, including and specially my dad, with the elite soldiers of Poseidon.

I should probably explain myself. You see, after I refused the offer of godhood from the Olympians and made them swear to uphold their promise to claim their children before the age of thirteen, including the offsprings of minor gods and goddesses, I had the best time of my life. Months passed and their have been very little monster attacks. New campers came from time to time. Most of them were children of the minor gods. They made me in-charge of keeping track of the campers. I made them do it anyway, so why not.

Hades now has a cabin, where Nico stays when he visits. Few minor gods had their respective cabins where their children stayed.

Annabeth became the Architect of Olympus and I have to say that she was doing a very good job. Of course she became my girlfriend after the war, so we have a very good relationship. We talk almost everyday. And as for where I am, I am currently training in Atlantis.

My dad insisted that I should keep on training myself. He wanted me to become a god, but I would refuse if they ever ask me again. I would rather stay mortal and be with the love of my life, rather than becoming a god and lose her.

I started training here 2 months ago, right after summer ended. I took a leave of absense from school just to satisfy my father. I was finally entering my junior year at Goode. Luckily I wasn't expelled last year despite what happened during the last Titan war.

It was my last day of training and my dad gave me this as the last test. I had total control over my water powers now and beginning to understand the basic of how to use the earthshaker and stormbringer powers I inherited from my dad.

I miss Annabeth. I haven't seen her for two months and that was the day I left for my training, but we kept IM-ing each other everyday. My dad gave me a few drachmas everyday, so I can talk to her.

**Flashback**

I was walking around Olympus marvelling at what Annabeth had done after the war. She redesigned the damaged areas and built a statue for the gods. She also made a garden where the statues of the heroes that died during the course of the 2nd Titan war were located. You see, I had the previledge to come and go as I want here in Olympus. I didn't become the saviour of Olympus for no reason. The only uncomfortable thing about it was, everyone was staring at me. Also, some of the minor godesses and other female being started to follow me around. I didn't want to become the spotlight, but I really liked Olympus. So I just had to go there.

Half an hour later, I entered the throne room and saw Annabeth nd Athena, on her human size form, talking in front of a table filled with designing tools and blueprints. Hestia was seating on the hearth and smiled when she saw me. We were the only one present there.

I approached her and sat beside her. So I can leave Annabeth and Athena to their work. Athena still has this aversion towards me and my father. She hated the fact that I was with her daughter. Annabeth smiled and waived at me when she saw me while Athena glared, but they kept on working.

While Lady Hestia's the only goddess that I'm comfortable being around with and she calls me by my nickname instead of my real name, which I appreciated. She's not like the others that will blast you for just being on their presence.

"Hi Lady Hestia." I told her politely, smiling.

"Hi Percy. How have you been?" She answered, smiling back.

"I've been good, Lady Hestia. You?" I inquired.

"I'm doing good myself. I hear-" she started to say, but was interrupted by a flash of light near us.

We looked who came and it was my dad. He walked towards us, as I and Lady Hestia stood up.

"Hello Poseidon." Lady Hestia said, smiling.

"Hestia." My dad said, bowing his head a bit.

He hugged me as I did. "Percy, come with me to Atlantis so you can train." He stated, I looked confused.

"But dad, school starts in a few days." I argued.

"Take a leave for a couple of months. Say your goodbyes and I'll wait for you outside." He teleported out of the throne room, not giving me the chance to argue or plead my case. I sighed.

"Why does he want me to train even if the wars over?" I muttered, and Lady Hestia chuckled.

I looked at her, confused. "You're father still hasn't given up at the thought of you becoming a god." She said, amused.

"He should know by now that I will never accept it no matter what. I have all I need." I answered, looking at Annabeth.

"It's nice talking to you Lady Hestia. I'll see you around." I told her and gave her a small hug which she gladly retuned.

I walked towards Annabeth and told them what my dad has planned. Athena snorted, but didn't say anything else. _What's her problem?_ I thought to myself.

"Lady Athena, can I borrow Annabeth for a second?" I asked her as politely as I could. I really wanted her to approve my relationship with Annabeth. She didn't say anything, but shooed me away with her daughter.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and walked out of the throne room, and made our way to the garden of the heroes, as she calls it. We stopped in the middle of the garden, where the statue of me and Luke was located.

"I'll be back in a couple of months." I told her and hugged her tightly. I felt her tears flowed to my shoulder. "Don't cry Annabeth. It's only for a short time and we can IM each other everyday." I assured her. We broke apart from our hug and looked at each other's eyes.

"I'll be keeping myself busy and yes, you have to IM me every day." She demanded.

"Yes, Ma'am!" I shouted and saluted at her. Making her laugh a bit. I smile at her and wiped the tears off her eyes.

"It's time for me to go, Wise girl." I told her and leaned in to give her a long and passionate kiss. I put my arm around her waist and she put her's around my neck making our lips get more connected. After a few moment, we stopped and panted, gasping for air after our little make out session.

"Come back soon, Seaweed brain." She told me, giving me a quick peck on the lips. I nodded and held her hand while we exited the garden.

We spotted my dad and walked towards him. "Ready?" He asked me, excitedly.

"Yes dad." I answered. He offered his hand, waiting for me to hold it.

I faced Annabeth and hugged her tight for a few seconds. I stepped towards my dad and looked at Annabeth's eyes. Tears were forming again, but she smiled at me. I smiled back before reaching for my dad's hand and disappeared, reappearing at Atlantis.

We appeared inside his throne room. His throne room was huge. The walls were decorated with pearls, shells, and many different treasure and shells you can find in the sea and ocean. There were three thrones in the middle. The biggest one was in the middle. I figured it was for dad since the other thrones were occupied. The one on the right throne was occupied by my dad's wife, Amphitrite. The left throne was smaller size than the two thrones was occupied by my half immortal-brother, the heir to the throne, Triton.

Both of them were glaring at me, clearly not liking my presence. We never got along for the first few days, but I fixed it when I confronted Triton. I told him that I had no intention of taking his place and I didn't want to become a god. I also asked him to keep this secret from my dad. He agreed and we got along after that. His mom was confused at first, but she softened up when Triton explained to her about our little conversation.

All of us got along after that and it made my dad happy. Amphitrite acted like a mother to me which I appriciated and Triton treated me like his own flesh and blood brother, which was partly correct because we had the same father.

_**End of Flashback**_

After the fight, I helped up the other conscious warriors I fought. My dad, Triton, and Amphitrite flashed beside me and gave me a hug. "Well done, son." My dad said looking proud. I smiled at him.

"I agree dad. Brother has improved this past couple of months." Triton said approvingly. I grinned at him and gave him a mock punch in the chest.

"I wish you are my real son." Amphitrite said at me, looking proud and sad at the same time. I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. You treated me nicely and considered me as your own son and I'm happy for that. If you want, I can call you mother?" I asked her, smiling.

Tears flowed out of her eyes and smiled at me. "Yes Percy. You can call me mother." She answered, giving me another hug which I gladly returned. Triton and dad smiled at both of us. She let go of me after a few minutes of hugging, wiping the tears off her eyes.

"I believe it's time for me to go back on the world above. My mom's going to kill me. I missed so much classes. How am I gonna catch with all the schoolwork I've missed?" I told them and they rolled their eyes and laughed. I smiled at them.

"Yes Percy. Your training is done and you can go back to school." My dad said jokingly. I grinned and nodded at him.

"I'll see you around Triton. Take care of yourself mother." I told them. Triton nodded and smiled.

"You're always welcome to visit Percy." Amphitrite said. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Before I leave, can I change into something more comfortable? And can I also pack my clothes? I really like them." I asked my dad. He smiled and nodded.

My dad held out his hand and I reached for it. We showed up in my room where I have been staying this couple of months. I took my armor off and slipped in a sea-green muscle shirt, black basketball shorts and beach slippers.

I packed my stuff, which wasn't much, into a duffel bag. "All ready." I told my dad. He held my shoulder and we appeared at the throne room in Mount Olympus. Some of the Olympians were sitting on their thrones and Lady Hestia was sitting by the Hearth. Zeus, Demeter, Athena, Ares, and Aphrodite were present.

Those who didn't know that I was training looked at me, confused. Which was almost verybody present there except for Lady Hestian and Athena.

"What's he doing here, Poseidon?" Zeus grumbled.

"Oh. I was just transporting him here, so he can go home to his mother. He was training with me at Atlantis this past two months. Now that his training is over, he can go back here in the world above." My dad explained.

"Why do you have to train him for?" Zeus inquired and thunder boomed outside. _He must not like that I trained. Maybe he thinks that my dad's going to overthrow him or something. _I thought and snorted at it.

"What's wrong with training? Training is needed at all times. It's better to be prepared at all times. Training for war is never bad. Is that right Ares?" My dad reasoned.

"You got that right, uncle." Ares said proudly.

_What a loser. My dad just used him as an example to cover his own agenda and he totally fell for it. _I thought to myself.

Zeus looked at me and my dad skeptically. After a few moments, he nodded but I knew he didn't trust my dad's reasoning.

"Very well. Proceed whatever you're all doing." He grumbled as he disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Zeus' dramatic exit. Athena and Demeter left after him. Aphrodite was sitting in her throne, oggling at the sight of me. I couldn't blame her. I was a sight to look at.

I was wearing a tight sea-green muscle shirt, black basketball pants, and beach slippers. My body was ripped from training everyday. I had an 8-pack abs and my muscles were clearly defined. My jet black hair was long and messy. It covered my full face if I didn't brush it off my face. I still had the same tanned skin and I stood a few inches avor 6-feet. I didn't look like a typical 16 year old, junior high school student. Ares was glaring at me, but I ignored him.

I smiled at Lady Hestia and bowed slightly before leaving the throne room with my dad. "Well, congratulations on your training Percy. You know where to find me." He said and hugged me.

"Thanks dad." I answered and smiled at him. He disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the smell of the sea and bubbles where he once stood. I walked towards the elevator. Every minor gods, goddesses, and creatures I passed were looking at me. Some started to follow me. _I will never get used to this. Does it ever get old?_ I thought to myself.

When I reached the elevator, I pressed the down button and waited for it impatiently. I didn't want getting watched by someone which was worse because there were a kot if someones watching me. I sighed to myself.

When the door opened, I quickly stepped inside and pressed the ground floor button and the close door button. The door closed right away and the elevator started to decline. The music on the elevator was some Classical music which I liked. Weird. The elevator dinged and the door opened. I stepped out of the elevator and I went out of the Empire State Building.

It was only around mid afternoon. I inhaled deeply, smelling the smell of the city. Carbon dioxide and other fumes mixed coming from the exhaust pipes of cars. I hailed a taxi and gave directions to my mom's and Paul's apartment.

The cab weaved through the traffic and made it there in 20 minutes. I paid the driver and stepped out of the cab. _Home sweet home._ I thought to myself.

I walked to the door and knocked. A few moments later, my mom opened the door. She was surprised and she hugged me tightly. "I have missed you Percy!" My mom said, tears rolling down her face. I haven't contacted her since I left for training.

"I'm home mom." I told her and hugged her tighter. _It's nice to be back._ I thought to myself.

"Come inside." She told me as we broke from our hug. She held my free hand and dragged me inside the apartment. I dropped my duffel bag beside the couch and sat down. My mom sat beside me and hugged me again.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked me, smiling. I thought about it for a second and I actually haven't eaten anything after breakfast.

I frowned. "Not yet. I have been busy with training and totally forgot about it." I told my mom.

She smiled at me and went to the kitchen. After a few minutes, she came back with a big piece of steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, and blue cookies. My stomach growled loudly and my mom smiled at me as I blushed, embarassed.

She set the food in front of me as I ravaged the food. I finished the food within minutes, leaving the blue cookies for dessert. My mom got me a tall glass of water and drank all of it, pushing all the food down my stomach. After I finished eating, I slumped at the couch as my mom went to put away the dishes, but she came back after a few minutes.

"Percy, are you going back to school tomorrow?" She questioned me.

"Yes mom. I missed so much. I don't even know if I will be able to catch up." I answered, sighing.

She smiled at me and gave me a reassuring look. "Try your best anyway. The school office has been questioning Paul because of your absence. He's trying his best to reason with them. We've prepared a letter for you, so you can show it to them when you go to school tomorrow."

We talked all day talking about my training and what has been happening in Atlantis for Zeus knows how long. I was so absorbed by it and mom listened to me intently. We were distracted when Paul arrived. He smiled at me when he saw me and welcome me back.

"Percy!" He sarted, and we man-hugged. " Welcome back. When will you ever stop growing?" He joked, laughing softly. I grinned at him.

"I can't help it." I teased him. And we all laughed.

My mom went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. We haven't noticed that it was already dark outside. Good thing Paul told us. I and Paul continued talking, asking me questions about Atlantis. I told him about the palace and the entire area. He looked dreamy as I told him about it. I promised myself that I would bring them there someday for a visit.

Dinner went by fast and we continued talking for a little bit after. Around 9 in the evening, I excused myself and went to my room. I put away my things in my duffel bag and got ready for bed. I was about to sleep, and I remembered Annabeth. I promised her that I would IM her everyday. I had a long day, but I can suffer for a few more minutes .

I opened my window and created a mist. As I said I have a complete control over water now, including moist in the air. The light coming from the light in my ceiling allowed the mist to form a rainbow. I threw a drachma in and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase."

It showed me Annabeth leaning on a table scribbling something on her notebook. "Hey Annabeth." I said. She jumped back, surprised. It made me smile seeing her act that way.

"Oh. Hey Percy. You scared me. Where are you?" She answered, composing herself and smiling genuinely at me.

"I'm home. My training's over. I'll be going to school tomorrow for the first time. I wonder what they'll think of me. I missed 2 months of classes." I admitted at her.

She smiled back and shook her head. "It'll be okay. You'll figure it out." She teased. I raised my eyebrow at her, not understanding what made her think like that. I haven't been the brightest student, so how will I figure it out.

"Anyway, I just figured I have to talk to you and say goodnight before going to sleep." I told her smiling.

"Good thing you thought about it." She said, crossing her arms but she smiled at me. "Ok then, good night Percy. I'll talk to you soon and I hope to see you soon. I love you."

"Ok. I love you too." I told her, smiling hugely. She smiled back and winked at me. I waved my hand and the mist disappeared. I turned off the lights and fell in a dreamless sleep.

I woke up early next day and got ready for school. Mom, I and Paul had breakfast together. We had toast, bacon, sausage, and eggs with coffee. After breakfast, she gave me lunch money and gave Paul and I a hug before leaving.

I rode with Paul on his Prius to school. He parked at the back of the school where the parking lot was located. We stepped out if the car and I followed him inside the school building.

We got there early so not that many people were present. Everyone present was looking at me, specially the girls, but I paid them no attention. We entered the office and he talked to the attendant. He motioned me forward and stood beside him.

The female attendant eyed me and I smiled at her. She shook her head and spoke. "Hello Mr. Jackson, do you have a letter for your long absence?" She asked me. I handed her the letter and she read it. She seemed satisfied by it and typed something in the computer. She printed something and handed it to me. "That's your timetable. Go to your first class and show that to your homeroom teacher when he arrives." She said.

Paul and I exited the office and he pointed me where to go. He wished me luck and left. I walked the opposite way and followed the way he told me to go. I found my first classroom and entered.

I smiled when I saw no one else was there. I sat the the farthest seat located beside the window. I looked at my timetable and checked what my first class was. English. _Great._ _This was going to be a long year. _I thought to myself.

A few minutes later, my classmates started arriving. Every person who arrived seemed to stop for a second before sitting down and looked at me. _They're probably curious because it's their first time seeing me. _I thought to myself.

Half an hour later, the teacher arrived and sat at his chair. He was shorter than me, probably around 5'9", he was wearing a dress suit, I felt uncomfortable for him wearing that. He had thinning hair and clean shaved face, round hazel eyes and was wearing eyeglasses.

Everyone was busy talking with each other, they would look at me from time to time but I just sat there, moving every 3 seconds or so. I couldn't help it. It was hard for a demigod to stay still.

I stood up and walked towards the teacher, holding my timetable. I stopped in front of him. He looked up at me and eyed me suspiciously.

"Who might you be, young man?" He asked. Checking me from head to toe.

"My name is Percy Jackson, sir. I have missed school for sometime because of family reasons." I explained to him, handing him my timetable.

He looked at it and wrote something on his schedule book and returned my timetable. Everybody has turned silent and looked at us.

"I'm Allan Moss, your homeroom and English teacher. You can call me Allan or Mr. Moss. Whatever you chose is fine with me as long as it's appropriate." He said, almost sounded like it was a recital. _He must have memorized that beforehand. _I mused.

"Welcome to Goode." He said, and waved at me to go back at my seat. Class paased in a flash. I tried paying attention, but my demigod senses were acting up, making it difficult than it already was. I exited the room and walked to my next class. Same routine happened all day. People staring at me and teachers questioning me and stuff. Luckily, no one spoke to me yet. I enjoyed my loner vibe, but the looks they're giving me started to get at me. I didn't like anyone staring at me. It felt uncomfortable. Especially during lunch. Every girl in the cafeteria were eyeing, like they were trying to undress mo or something. It felt like I was in a school filled with daughters of Aphrodite. The thought made me shudder, but I shook it off.

Class ended around 3 p.m. I walked to my locker, as it indicated in my timetable. The lockers had their own lock on it. The code was written in the timetable, so I can access a specific locker number. I opened my locker and put my books in it. There were still a lot of students around and some of them were still looking at me. _I admit I looked good on my blue green muscle shirt, black Nike jogging pants, and green Nike running shoes. But come on, I hoped they would stop looking at me like I'm sort of a supermodel. _ I mused, sighing to myself.

I closed my locker and walked towards the office. Paul was standing there waiting for me. He waved at me when he saw me and I walked towards him.

"Hey Percy. How's your first day? Ready to go home?" He asked me, smiling.

I sighed. "Honestly Paul, it was exhausting." I admitted. "The classes were alright, but everone was staring at me. Especially the girls. It irks me." I complained.

He laughed at my outburst. "Well Percy, it's your fault for looking good. Well, good might be an understatement, you're more like a great or super." He started, chuckling. "Being son of a god has its set backs. You'll get used to it."He said softly, teasing and gave me a pat on the back. "So you ready to go home?" He asked again.

I thought about it for a second and shook my head. "I think I'll visit Annabeth. I haven't seen her in a couple of months." I told him.

He raised his eyebrow and seemed to be thinking of something. "Doesn't Annabeth leave in San Francisco? How will you get there? You have to get home by tonight or your mom will kill me if I let you go." He asked me, curiously.

It was my turn to laugh at him. "Being a son of a sea god also has its advantages. I can water travel. All I have to do is step into a body of water and I can show up anywhere as long as it's connected." I explained to him.

He looked surprised at first but regained himself. "You can teleport?" He asked, louder than he intended and people who heard what he said gave us different looks.

I looked at him panicking. "We're practicing for a play." He explained, and waved at the people who heard apologetically. All of them were convinced with the answer and I wondered why. I remembered that he was the consultant for drama class.

"Sorry bout that. But seriously, you can do it?" He asked me again, clearly looking amused.

_"_It's alright. You got a nice comeback for them." I started, teasing. "Yes. I learned how to do it during my training. Anyway, I gotta leave now if I want to get back before dinner. Can u drop me off in the " I finished, excusing myself.

He nodded. "Take care Percy. Be sure to be home tonight." He reminded me.

I walked out of the school and ran a few blocks towards the pier a few blocks from the school. I went in a secluded area, looked around to check if anybody was watching me. No one was around so I jumped into the water. I closed my eyes and concentrated to be under the San Francisco Bridge. I felt my body being pulled and when I opened my eyes, there I was looking above the San Francisco Bridge.

I heard someone yelped and looked where it came from. There was an old man holding his fishing rod, looking straight at me on his small boat, shocked. I smiled at him and dove underwater. I swam like a torpedo to the nearest dock I can find. Being a son of Poseidon really has its advantages. I had perfect bearing in the water. I could locate anything I wanted to find as long as its on or in the water. Finding a dock was an easy feat.

I peaked above the water to check if anyone will spot me if I climbed up. There were a few people on their yatch, a few people fishing, and a few people just idling around. I swam to the nearest hidden spot and climbed up, perfectly dry, including my backpack.

I was walking around like I had been there the whole time so people would notice me. I wanted to meet Annabeth soon, bt I didn't know where she was. I face palmed myself and asked around where I could find a public washroom. A male jogger pointed where I would find it and walked towards the public washrooms.

When I found where it was, I smiled at my luck. It was those type of washrooms where only 1 person at a time can use it. Luckily, no one was waiting so I entered and locked the door. I grabbed a drachma from my backpack and created a mist using the water from the faucet.

I threw a drachma in it and said "Oh Iris, goddess of Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase."

The mist showed me Annabeth, her back facing me. She was sitting in a stone barrier separating the seashore from the walkway. The barrier was a little high. She was facing the sea and seemed to be talking to someone, but I couldn't see who she was talking to. Her body was blocking the person's chest up to the face. She laughed and jumped down. All I saw was the person's short blond curly hair since Annabeth only reached up to the person's forehead. I knew the moment I saw the hair that the person who she was talking to was a guy. The next thing happened shook my whole being.

The guy tilted his head sidewards and Annabeth leaned forward. "No." I said softly, tears flowing from my eyes. Annabeth must have heard me and she turned before she could lean towards the guy.

"Percy!" She said happily, smiling hugely at me, but she looked concerned when she saw my grief stricken face and tears. "Percy what's wrong?" She asked me, looking worried.

"I jsut saw what you were about to do and you asked me what's wrong?" I told her.

She looked confused for a few seconds and then she realized what I must have seen. "Percy it's not what it looks like! I was ju-" She exclaimed, but I waved my hand at the mist, making it disappear before she can say anything else. Tears still rolling down my face.

I felt my heart shatter. _How could she do this to me? If I had a choice, I would have never left her and went to Atlantis to train with my father. I didn't wanna suffer like this. I would rather die than lose Annabeth ._ Thoughts ran over my mind and more tears ran down my face, as I recalled what just happened. My whole abeing felt like it was just thrown away like garbage, trampled and stepped on and on. All I could feel was my heart aching and breaking. Annabeth's face kept popping up on my head, making me more miserable.

Someone banged on the door. "One second!" I shouted, my voice cracking. I splashed my face with water and cleaned it. I let my face stay a little wet, so it wouldn't look like that I cried. I walked towards the door and opened it, looking down on the ground.

"Hello Perseus." A voice of a man said. I looked up and was shocked when I saw who was standing in front of me.

"Atlas!" I hissed at him and he grinned evilly at me.

**AN: There you have it folks. What do you think about the story?**

**Cliffy ending, I know. It's usually how I write my stories.**

**Pease Review! Review! Review! I love reviews!**


End file.
